


Breakfast

by BloodunderMoonlight



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodunderMoonlight/pseuds/BloodunderMoonlight
Summary: Hannigram having sex in the morning.Just smut.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 247





	Breakfast

  
  
Will woke up to soft kisses on his nape. He smiled but remained still, wanting to stay in his husband’s arms longer before they have to get up and start the day, but the subtle change in his breathing must have told Hannibal he was awake.

“Good morning, mongoose,” Hannibal purred and buried his nose onto Will’s hair.

“Morning.” Will clung to Hannibal’s arm around his waist. “Let’s just go back to sleep.” He sighed and curled up, pulling the duvet over his bare shoulder.

Hannibal chuckled. He shifted closer to Will, pressing his hairy chest against Will’s back.

The warmth lured Will into closing his eyes, but then something hard and hot touched his bottom.

Will burst out laughing. “Good morning to you too.” He reached back and smacked Hannibal’s thigh.

Hannibal hummed, half-amused and half-annoyed. He nudged his cock into Will’s butt crack and ground against it. Will shivered instantly. His hole was still a bit sore from their passionate encounter last night. He bucked back and rubbed it against Hannibal’s cock, trying to relieve the itch. 

“Hmm, fuck me then if you don’t want to sleep longer,” he mumbled with a naughty smile.

Hannibal said instead, “We should get up now, beloved.” Bastard. “What do you want to have for breakfast?”

Will scoffed at the teeth gnawing on his shoulder. “It seems like _you_ want to have me for breakfast.”

Hannibal smirked on his skin. “Always.”

Hannibal rose and pushed the duvet off them before gently rolling Will onto his back. Will groaned to protest nonetheless, which gained him a fond sigh and a tender kiss to which he responded simply by parting his lips to let his husband get whatever he wanted.

Hannibal sucked Will’s lips with the same languor. He took his time to shower Will with soft kisses, slowly making his way from Will’s neck to his chest.

It felt so nice and warm. Will nearly dozed off. Hannibal’s lips suddenly wrapped around his nipple and sucked it hard, drawing a moan from his tightened throat.

“It is rude to fall asleep when someone is pleasing you.” Hannibal’s teeth grazed Will’s nipple while he pinched the other one harshly.

Will squirmed in need. The teasing left his nipples hard and aching. Hannibal only continued kissing his way down, reaching pass Will’s navel and scar.

Heavy breath brushed Will’s hardness. A weak noise slip out from Will’s lips against his will, and his legs fell apart, giving Hannibal the full access to lick him from his root to his head, making him tremble badly.

“Fuck me now…”

“As you wish.” Hannibal left a hot and wet kiss on Will’s inner thigh and quickly returned with a lube, teasing Will’s hole with light touches which made Will writhe in desperation.

“Stop, stop teasing...ah!”

Hannibal’s fingers pushed into Will and stretched him wide. Will shuddered at the pleasure, his body sucking Hannibal’s fingers hungrily, demanding more.

“Greedy boy.” Hannibal withdrew, as cruel as always.

Will felt terribly empty in an instant. He spread his legs wider and bucked his hips, unable to wait for Hannibal’s cock. His eagerness only tempted his sadistic husband into teasing him again. Hannibal tapped and rubbed Will’s quivering hole with his leaking head, threatening to breach him but never did.

“Han, Hannibal… please…” Will begged unwillingly. 

Hannibal only grinned at him. “What do you want me to do, Will?”

Will groaned with pain. “Get inside and fill me up…”

Hannibal pressed his cock against Will’s hole and forced him to open. Will moaned loudly at the sweet intrusion. Hannibal slowly dragged out and pushed in, grinding against Will’s prostate. He was always gentle to Will, but Will didn’t want him to be a gentleman.

Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist to pull Hannibal closer, to let the man fuck him harder. Hannibal growled and grabbed Will’s hips, speeding up to abuse Will’s prostate with quick and deep thrusts. The rising pleasure made Will whined. He clawed the bed sheet blindly. Pleasure built up and had his whole body trembling. It was so close, too close…

Hannibal thrust deeper. Will screamed and arched back and he spilled over his stomach, his hole sucking Hannibal’s cock uncontrollably. Hannibal jerked and filled him with all of his cum.

They panted for a while. Hannibal pulled out and draped himself over Will. He nuzzled Will’s chest then crawled down to lap Will’s cum, purring.

Will scoffed and ran his finger through Hannibal’s hair. “A little protein scramble to start the day?”

His cannibal looked up at him, smirking. “You are appetizing, my love.”  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
